Papa Bear
by NanaMun
Summary: Edward knows Emmett's little secret. Can he confront him?


**Author's Notes:** I'm a dirty smut whore so bear with me. Edmmett is a hot couple so I figured they needed a nasty story.

This would have taken place some time before Bella came.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own em', you know the deal.

**xXx**

_**Edward**_

It had been a rough day. Rougher than usual. A quarrel had him grumbling under his breath speeding through the deserted roads, making sharp turns that would have sent any normal human on the other side of his truck. I kept my place eyeing him warily. It'll take only a few minutes before he was over it.

"How about bears?" I asked, getting a quick grin from him. That always worked. His foot jammed on the gas. Bears it was. He needed this more than I did.

**xXx**

Emmett could be a bit reckless. I was beyond relieved that he couldn't get hurt. After taking down a grizzly, he rushed back to our campsite, an expression of child-like joy in his eyes. He looked a mess.

"They don't teach etiquettes in grizzly, hunting." He smiled, knowing I was going to say something of his attire.

"They should." I turned to the crackling fire I lit for festive reasons.

"Plan on telling camp stories?" He asked brightly squatting on a log. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon; we had about an hour until it was fully out.

"No." I shook my head, looking away when his eyes met mine with a raised eyebrow.

"Fire pretty?" He pushed. He was half right. It gave me something to do besides trudging around his mind listening to his thoughts. Like I said, it was a rough day. _Really_ rough. Their argument was loud, loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Especially me. Emmett was very much like a teddy bear, it took a lot to get him upset. She _did _hit a touchy subject for him though. I tried to focus on the crackle and spark of the flames. This really wasn't helping.

"The company you keep is just exhausting." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Em, I'm sorry," I sighed, I had to be honest at least, "I was just thinking about this morning."

"Oh." His voice was flat, "That." I didn't want to press. So I kept silent. We stared at the fire for a second before he spoke again.

"Did you _hear_ all of it?" His eyes were boring into mine. Thank death I didn't blush anymore.

"No." I lied. I needed to save him some dignity – and myself as well.

He sighed, "We just...I-" that was the first time I heard Emmett speechless. I pried my eyes from the fire and stared at him.

"Hey," I said softly, "Fights happen. It is okay to think or do certain things that are wrong once in a while. We're not perfect." He laughed at that one. I could see why. We all made the most ridiculous mistakes.

"Like that one time Jasper almost went berserk when that girl cut her finger with a plastic fork at lunch." He roared out in laughter. I could see the images in his head. Jasper's face, whiter than anything I've seen as his eyes widened and a look of immense thirst filled his eyes. No one noticed us nearly tackle him down at the lunch table. I never saw it as funny. Not remotely, but through Emmett's eyes, it was a riot. I laughed along with him. It had been a long while since we literally rolled on the ground in laughter over anything.

"What about Alice at the school's pie fair." That brought on another loud ringing of laughter on both our parts. Within our first week back at Forks, Alice was picked as a judge for taste testing pies. She hated being rude or impolite, so she went along rather bravely. No one else noticed the secret, quick disgusted looks she'd made beside us. Emmett gave her hell after that one.

"Rosalie when that wild deer trampled her car when we went hunting." I added. A fiercely triumphant smile crossed his face. He had personal joy from that one. I could understand why now.

"She could be endless entertainment." He added, chuckling as he thought of a series of things he had personally witnessed being done to her by his own hands, a lot of them were incidents kept in the bedroom. My eyes were back on the fire. I'd let him have his quiet moment.

_Edward..._

My head snapped to him at my name. He didn't need to think it. We were free to speak normally since there was no one around for miles.

"Oh, sorry," He cleared his throat, scratching his head playing innocent. He didn't think I'd hear him.

"Its fine," I nodded, turning my head back.

_All that practice paid off._

No it didn't, I disagreed. I heard him earlier. Over her growls and whines about him not wanting a moment alone with her for their usual "throw-downs" -as he liked to sometimes call it.- because he was hesitant that morning. And although he hid it fairly well now thinking about previous football matches and going over plays, he didn't when he couldn't explain to Rose why he had no desire to have sex. His mind had wandered too far, farther than it had ever wandered since me knowing him. I knew better to be put-off. Everyone has thoughts that they see as forbidden, but something about the way Emmett continued through made me assume he had plans behind each one. I still wasn't offended. I cared about him dearly. I just didn't want him to make a mistake-something he'd regret.

We sat stone still, letting the hour pass with grace. The fire died to small embers still visible to vampire's eyes. The sun was out, but clouded as usual. Emmett's mind reviewed a play for play of last night's game. He was covering up again. His golden eyes finally moved, locking on mine momentarily and that's when I saw the slip. He had me roughly pinned against the dirt, not inches from where the fire had burned, his lips pressed against mine as I writhed and whispered his name into his mouth. The image was so vivid, it had me gasping. There was such aggression and a strong desire of determination in it. He wanted me badly and the convenience of being alone and far from Rosalie was getting to him. I realized my mistake. I broke my cover, letting him know I was aware.

"Edward, I'm so-" He stood up quickly, his eyes wide with shame. He really was holding this out to keep me from feeling uncomfortable. I appreciated the gesture, but he really didn't have to. Not when it was beginning to appeal to me.

"It's okay." I held up a hand, "I'm not offended or upset."

Emmett shook his head, trying, but a rush of new images came. _Me under him, me on top of him. _I couldn't help the shudder that rolled through my body. He pictured himself inside of me each time.

"Look," he said lowly, catching my physical response, "You can take the truck; I'll run my way home." He was embarrassed. I never thought I'd see the day. I wanted to smile, but such an act would make matters worse. I needed him to know it did not bother me at all.

"That won't be necessary, Em." I wasn't able to shake the laugh out of my tone, but fortunately it seemed to lighten the mood.

"You _did_ hear nasty thoughts I had, right?" He smirked, but avoided eye contact.

"It doesn't bother me." I admitted getting wide eyes in reply. This new side of Emmett was quite amusing.

"I'm guessing I wasn't that good at hiding it then."

"No." He laughed at the answer, "Curiosity can get the best of us."

He paused for a moment, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips. I was surprised to feel a tug in my stomach, "Right." He didn't sound like he agreed. For proof, a small movie of him diving across the expired flames to force me into a kiss was played.

"Why the sudden interest now, Emmett?" I asked, noticing how he was now aware I was watching his private show.

"I've always seen you as attractive, just never let myself get that far, I guess." He shrugged; no longer shy of his taboo.

"Until...now?" I still wasn't catching on. He answered my question. A flashback to last week in Spanish. The way I gave our teacher a grin was a technique to get me out of presenting that day. I just wasn't in the mood. I was harmlessly flirting, how I spoke, the controlled expression I maintained.

"I had the aftershocks of the charm." He finished, "Ever since then..."

"Sorry." I winced, apologizing for his witnessing my actions. I never was aware of how manipulative I was with humans, but to regret him thinking about me like that...well, the words couldn't leave my lips.

"Gave me something new to think about, don't apologize."

"I wasn't apologizing for that," I bit my lip, realizing that he was now in on my secret, "Unless, you want me to be."

He was quick to reply, "You don't mind thoughts of me throwing you down and contorting your body in angles you'd never imagine yourself in?"

I didn't answer quickly enough.

"You're actually enjoying reading my mind, aren't you?" He was smiling like a little school boy.

"I do mind it hurting your relationship." I finally answered somberly. Denying Rosalie was something he never did.

"Don't worry about it." He assured, "Worry about what I'm going to do with you. We _are_ alone." He's still Emmett after all.

"Are you sure that is wise. Alice..." Emmett rolled his eyes as I said her name, but I could tell by the determined fire dimming in his eyes that I gave him something to consider.

_Always the responsible one_,_ huh, Edward? _I gave him a small smile. _But I'm not. You can be too, if only for one reason. _I raised my eyebrow, waiting. _If you're as game as I am._

I needed to hear him say it. He needed to be sure he wanted this from me, "Game for what exactly?" He smirked, taking it as me being a tease. Can't say I wasn't. I do recall unbuttoning a shirt or wearing tighter jeans just to see what he'd think. I wasn't exactly innocent in this.

"Me fucking you right here, right now." way to be romantic. My brother really could be shameless. Huh. My brother. I knew him as such, but it never kept me from letting my mind wander once in a while, as it does with everyone. After a few decades, vampires do become curious about everything and tend to have broader minds than those constricted to a mortal life with mortal taboos and morals. From time to time, I thought of what Emmett would look like saying my name. I've had some wanderings about Jasper too, even Carlisle. It was natural when my body - dead and cold - had nothing to thrive for. I had no love, no sexual release. There were mere passing thoughts. Here one second, gone the next. The same couldn't be said for Emmett. He was horny and curious as a cat. His thoughts about me morphed over the week into something more grand and realistic. Something he was making happen that very moment.

"I didn't think you'd be hungry for something else so soon."

"Just imagine yourself as my picnic basket." he gave me an innocent smile. I caught on to the allusion rather quickly. Game on, I presume.

"Honey just isn't enough." I said lowly, tuning in to his thoughts. They were suspiciously blank. He usually tried this before he-

I was just able to catch myself as he tackled me, a predatory growl low in his throat. He was being quite hasty, tearing my shirt from my body, desperate to touch it, judging by the way his mind worked as a tutorial for him. His lips pressed onto mine with playful vigor, nipping and biting roughly. The energy was enough to make me swoon.

"Careful," I teased my panting increasing as I noted how close his hands were to my jeans button, "I'm new to this." He pulled back and blinked innocently. Had he so easily forgotten? He may not have been my first kiss, like I said, I got curious, but he would be my first sexual encounter. To put it frankly, there would be penetration.

He stared at me, wonder in his eyes, not grasping my virginity. Something had both our ears perking up. It was voices, about half a mile down. There were early morning hikers, unfamiliar with the land obviously or they wouldn't have been here. Bears were just too common even for those that thought they were brave enough to risk an encounter.

"Let's take this somewhere else." Emmett snickered dangerously, already yards ahead of me, disappearing into the thick of trees. I followed willingly, knowing his destination. There was a cave not too far from where we parked. It looked to be empty, but four individual poundings of hearts let me know otherwise. I smelled the air. Bears. We paused at the mouth of the cave.

"Em-" I started, but he turned quicker than I expected, pushing himself against my body until my back hit rock. I could feel the grinding powder behind me due to his force.

"Emmett," I tried again. If we became too focused on each other, I'm sure I'd forget about the animals lurking deep in the dark. I needed to remind him. With strength I knew only he would have, he pinned me against the rock, falling into my body as he lifted both my legs to straddle him. It made me feel fragile and submissive just as he pictured me sexually. His tongue invaded my mouth, working my own wet muscle like a trainer, battling it with immense skill. He gave a deep, throaty chuckle when he got a drawn out moan from me.

I forgot what I was going to say. Something about the cave.

The pressure of his body against mine felt comforting and yet heightened my anxiety. I wanted him closer, but I needed him away in order for me to think correctly. He pressed himself into me, laughing out when I gasped in shock. A hard bulge in his pants pressed against my own. He triggered something. I bucked against him wildly enjoying how it didn't break his hold on me.

"You like that?" He spoke against my lips, our noses still touching. His voice was husky and low, a tone I never imagined to be used for me.

I'm sure he could feel my breath on his lips. It was like I was human again, panting for air like I ran a mile, yet I desired no oxygen, just more of his taste. "Must I really answer?"

"That would be nice." He jerked his hips against me, causing my legs to tighten around his hips on their own accord. I didn't want him going anywhere. He froze against me, his breath catching. His lips were to my neck, a trail of butterfly kisses to my collar bone. I couldn't see the uncertainty in his eyes, but his mind screamed it.

_Edward...please want me._

It was always nice to see Emmett vulnerable, but this time around it was the last thing I wanted.

"I do."

I got an adoring, tender kiss in response before my jeans were literally ripped off my body. I stared back at him in shock. He winked before removing his own shirt. I enjoyed that we both wanted this as much as the other even when it resulted in decent clothes destroyed I was never to wear again if Alice allowed it. Alice...thinking about the consequences of my actions wasn't enough to make me stop, but more than enough to make me worry. I was being irresponsible and that may mean risking Alice's respect. But she would know soon enough. She would know we were acting out of years of caring about the other so closely and giving into our curiosities for once, or in my case, a second time.

With speed unknown to any human, Emmett's pants were off, (still intact) and I was still safely pinned against rock, my position kept. He had experience on his side. I knew him long enough to understand that quickies were his forte and he had time to build up on how such an event was supposed to be handled. In the thick atmosphere of pent up sexual energy, I was surprised to hear his joking, anxious less tone.

He was looking at my lap, his eyes wide and a smile on his face as if he has been offered free batches of his favorite candy, "God, I never expected you to be..." He laughed, unable to finish. I followed his gaze and felt my jaw drop. I was hard. The task itself wasn't something much of a surprise, but I never even noticed. The only thing I _could_ feel was the tingle of the skin that he just touched with his lips. He gawked down at me, completely and obviously thrilled at my length.

_Thank God I'm topping. _The thought was leaking with smugness. Not exactly the wisest choice of words. Leaking. My hips rocked against him as I elaborated on what exactly could be leaking and filling. That seemed to do the trick.

My eyes rolled back, taken by my own thoughts and the flashes of his. He thought I was a screamer, that or he was letting his smugness get to him. He played a scene of me clawing his shoulders, throwing my head back and yelling his name. How cliché. I laughed out a moan. He was already working his way to his goal, holding my hips violently before positioning himself against me. My hardness poked his abdomen, causing us both to hiss out at the sensation. His strong arms flexed as his hands dove beneath me, gripping my rear to lift me slightly. I shuddered feeling pressure under me. We were so close to the unknown.

"Let me know and I'll stop." His breath was erratic on my cheek. He could barely hold his calm. At least I wasn't the only one completely shaken by this new experience. I was waiting, feeling my insides stretch to accommodate his generous size. He was already halfway in, when I felt what is best explained as an explosion going off in my body. My muscles locked and my legs shook against his waist. He already found what I could only guess was my spot.

"Emmett!" It must have been the tone of my voice. His eyes rolled back, mirroring me not seconds before. I could feel him twitch in me, keeping his cool as he froze.

He finally came to his senses, opening his eyes, a dream-like grin on his face, "You sound sexier than I predicted."

My body was shaking in anticipation. He really had no reason to dive completely in me yet, so his hips pulled back in an agonizing pace. He was almost completely out of me when his lips met mine again, distracting me as his lips jerked forward roughly, filling me up. I tightened around him and sighed. I've heard of the promising pain, but pain had become a long lost friend rather than an anticipated enemy. I could handle it and even ignore if it wasn't too bad. But pain wasn't what I was thinking about. It was a part of him in me. I could feel every throb and rush of blood in him. I enjoyed the pressure of his chest against mine when we both inhaled sharply and the sensation of me tickling his stomach was a tease within itself. Was this what people were addicted to? That short moment of interlocking, the growing anticipation to a climax? If so, I can now understand why.

"Ed-" Emmett fell into me, shaking. I didn't notice I was clenching so tightly around him.

"I'm sorry." I relaxed, shyly waiting until he was ready.

"You're really strong," He said breathlessly, falling into me farther. For the second time that night, I was thankful for the lack of blushing. He picked up his pace with ease, his hands moving under my knees, steering my legs wider for him to fall in. My arms were tangled around him, hands in hair, giving him one of the vivid pictures he had earlier. Our tongues never stopped battling, causing us to moan as we pleased in the other's mouth. His thrusts got more violent and my body responded, numerous times, freezing up. I cried out violently during the first orgasm, a wave of euphoria, pulsing through me. I was thankful that right here wasn't the end point to our adventure; instead he went on, allowing me to tighten, lock and writhe under him again and again. I soon noticed he didn't come at all. It was starting to worry me.

Pulling away from him- my first time in what felt like hours – and monitored the thoughts in his head that were mere repeats of moans and shakes from me that he found exhilarating, but there was not a hint of a clue as to when he would feel that same euphoria.

"Am I not...?" I couldn't find the words, but he caught on, reading the worry in my eyes. I could see it reflected in his mind. I looked scared. Well, I suppose I was. No one wants to be inadequate at sex.

"No, no" He smiled weakly, "I'm trying to make this as enjoyable for you for as long as I can." His voice was barely above a whisper. No matter how much stamina we had, it did take about a minute for us to get back up again. He wanted me riding it out nonstop. It was very considerate of him. But there was one more thing that he was keeping from me- the feel of his body erratic and shaking as he came. With as much strength as I could muster, I bucked against him roughly, taking all of him as I attempted to throw him back. It worked. He was caught off guard and that resulted to the echoing thud of his back against the rocky earth. I now sat on his lap and he flat on his back, a look of shock on his face.

"Whoa," He laughed out, the vibrations sent through me made my hips jerk against him. I was suddenly aware of the freedom I had to move about. He was my prisoner now and I was holding him in place. He seemed to notice and sat up, ready to protest. I held his shoulders and pushed him down. Our faces now parallel, I rocked my hips on him again, happy to get a grunt in response.

"Relax, Yogi," I teased, "I want to get you there to."

He didn't seem to hear what I had said except- "Did you just call me Yogi?" He laughed. Another wave of vibrations filled me up. I was up again, this time placing my hands on his stomach as I tried lifting my hips. It was easy, too easy and the satisfied noise our skin made when they collided encouraged me to go faster, trying different rhythms, closing around him as I lifted my hips again. His body bucked up meeting my rear as I slammed down. I shuddered. That felt perfect. He was catching on, roughly pushing up, and gripping my hips to guide me down on him.

_Edward...I can't hold out much longer. _

"Good."

He whined, picking up speed. Emmett was closer, but he wasn't planning on getting there alone. My eyes snapped open when his strong hands held and tugged me relentlessly. I arched my back at the feel of his thumbs running across my tip.

"Em-" I stammered. His body jerked uncontrollably under mine before he inhaled sharply, keeping himself in my heat. I felt him twitch again just before his mind exploded with a colorful collage of images of me. He was coming. I leaned over, catching his lips with mine, happy when his tongue eagerly invaded my mouth.

"Edward..." He moaned against my lips. His hands picked up speed, pumping me in his tight fist. That was enough to let go, feeling that high once again, clenching around what was already losing length. My whole body spasmed one last time before we both fell still, replaying the entire morning in our minds. It was already passnoon as I could see. I was pinned against therock for how long? At least 4 hours. Remarkable for humans, but definitely considered a quickie for Emmett who went for days at a time if he desired.

I pulled myself up, not sure what to do.

_So I guess that is it, huh? We go back to our daily lives?_

I frowned, a bit taken back by his statement. "I thought you wanted that?" I waited for him to think of a response, but heard nothing. "Is that not what you wanted?"

He broke the tension, laughing as he did when he was confused, "I don't know what I want, Edward. You know that."

"A child in a candy store." I nodded, but didn't move off of him. His hands instinctively went to my waist as if he sensed me thinking about moving.

"Exactly."

I was ready to reply, when a stirring caught my attention. The cave. I forgot there was something in there. A growl ripped through my chest and I was up on my feet instantly. Emmett didn't move, but his eyes focused on the mouth the cave, a small smile on his lips. I jerked my head to see. Two small cubs crawled out, their black eyes blinking up at me in fear. I straightened up, my growl dying in my throat.

"Cool it, Boo Boo." He looked too attractive, laying there naked and unbothered, a smirk on his face.

"You think you'd be able to control yourself when we get back?" His grin faltered. I suddenly felt ashamed of my question.

"I guess," He cocked his head, "It was just a thing, right?"

I nodded, incapable of answering. I really wasn't sure.

"Right." His eyes focused on the cubs now playing deeper in the cave. Thoughts of us in different spots and different positions filled his mind. He couldn't let this go that easily. Neither could I.

_Oh well. Alice will have to deal with the visuals. _

He smirked

"So same time, same place then?" I asked.

"You know it." He laughed.

"Just a thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Right." He said again, this time playing along. We'd just have to see.

**xXx**

**AN: Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
